Vino
by Deb Rezende
Summary: Quando James Potter põe os olhos em Lily Evans, pela primeira vez na vida sente desejo por uma mulher. O que faria com isso? Era mais forte do que ele. - JL, NC-17.
1. Chapter 1

**n/a: **_Se você não gosta de NC, então NÃO LEIA essa fic, ok? _

Olá! Essa história foi postada anteriormente na F&B, mas resolvi postá-la aqui também agora, com algumas mudanças. Então vocês podem chamá-la de versão beta, rs. Foi betada pela minha amiga Nessie, btw. Boa leitura, não deixem de comentar.

**Capítulo um**

James Potter segurou aquele pescoço fino com apenas uma das mãos. Ia apertar sua garganta alva até que aqueles olhos espantosamente verdes saltassem das órbitas. Com todas as suas forças, James a odiava.

Mas o contato da sua pele com a dela o fez sentir espasmos de um desejo que não conhecia. Queria que ela o olhasse com medo, pavor, pânico! Mas aqueles olhos cruéis o miravam com tamanha provocação que algo em seu íntimo parecia revirar incomodamente ao ponto de fazê-lo querer arrancar ali mesmo aquele humilhante vestido presto que Lily Evans vestia.

- Qual o problema, Sr. Potter? – ela perguntou sem qualquer vestígio de emoção na voz. Voz esta que prometia sussurrar coisas impróprias em seus ouvidos e fazê-lo tremer de excitação. Uma excitação que desconhecia.

James não podia estar sentindo algo assim. Era simplesmente impossível.

- Se havia algo que não era de seu agrado no meu plano de decoração, era só falar – ela sorriu. O movimento daqueles lábios vermelhos e carnudos fez suas pernas fraquejarem – Não era necessário um embate tão íntimo.

Lily Evans olhou-o por um segundo a mais. Parecia um homem em um conflito interno muito forte, e ela imaginou que sabia o que se passava por debaixo daqueles cabelos rebeldes e eróticos. Perguntou-se vagamente o que estava acontecendo com ela e seu autocontrole. Afinal, esse não era o primeiro cliente gay de sua carreira.

Quando chegara mais cedo na Mansão Potter, já esperava encontrar um casal de gays obstinados em decorar a nova casa de acordo com suas... preferências. Esperava, mais ainda, encontrar dois homens praticamente travestidos, o tipo de gay que a fazia rir e adorar sua profissão. Não que Peter Pettigrew¹ fugisse a essa regra. Com seus cabelos ralos e sua barriga avantajada, ela praticamente agradecia que esse homem fosse retirado do catálogo de "disponíveis". O que não esperava – o que não podia nem ao menos ter ideia – era que encontraria ao lado desse homem asqueroso o cara mais sexy que já vira em toda a sua vida. Dolorosamente bonito, James Potter poderia ser um modelo de cuecas que ninguém desconfiaria que dormia com um homem da metade da sua altura e o triplo do seu peso. A barba por fazer a fazia imaginar como seria senti-la arranhando seu pescoço, em sua parte mais íntima...

- Queremos uma decoração alegre – tagarelou Peter, jogando um casaco lavanda por cima dos ombros. Gay, terrivelmente gay – Jimmy herdou essa casa do pai, sabe, quando ele morreu. Mas achamos muito moribunda. Queremos algo mais colorido faz tempo. Não é mesmo, querido?

A casa, Lily podia observar, era incrivelmente masculina, decorada em couro negro. Decoração impecável, do tipo que doeria no peito desmontar. A única coisa em que pensava desde que entrara naquele lugar era em fazer sexo selvagem. Com o dono da casa, de preferência.

- Acho que seu marido vai estar se perguntando por que tanta demora em me mostrar a adega, Sr. Potter – disse, os pensamentos de volta a adega que deveria estar medindo e analisando na companhia daquele homem estupidamente quente. Queria agarrá-lo ali mesmo.

- Namorado! – corrigiu entre dentes. Lily sorriu mais uma vez. De fato, namorado era bem menos do que marido...

James respirou fundo frente aquele sorriso devastador. Tinha uma das mãos ainda em seu pescoço e outra na parede, muito próxima a sua cintura. Sentia o calor que aquele corpo perfeitamente esculpido emitia. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo consigo. Durante a vida toda, James Potter tivera uma considerável quantidade de mulheres em sua cama. Mas nenhuma lhe dera prazer e satisfação, nenhuma conseguira despertar paixão alguma em seu íntimo. Até colocar os olhos em Lily Evans.

O que diabos tinha aquela mulher para o fazia ficar tão fora de si? Há anos decidira que as mulheres não tinham poder sobre ele. Ainda mais esse tipo de poder. O que então estava acontecendo agora? A única coisa que queria era se apossar daquela cintura mínima e beijar aqueles lábios tentadores, pouco se importando se Peter, seu companheiro, estaria lá em cima ou não.

- Pode me soltar agora, Sr. Potter? – disse Lily. Seus olhos refletiam o mesmo desejo animal dos olhos de James – Ainda tenho que acertar os detalhes da piscina com Peter.

- Você não vai a lugar algum – disse numa selvageria que desconhecia, ao mesmo tempo em que cedia ao desejo animal que aquele corpo exercia sobre ele e colava sua boca à dela com paixão.

James esperava que o toque daqueles lábios lhe causasse repulsa, o que acontecia toda vez que beijava uma mulher. Esperava não sentir prazer algum em colar seu corpo ao dela, em apertar-lhe a cintura e meter-lhe a mão nos cabelos. Esperava não sentir prazer algum quando as unhas dela lhe arranhassem o pescoço, suas mãos explanassem por sua barriga definida, suas coxas abrindo-se para melhor acolhe-lo naquele beijo cálido.

A última coisa que esperava era que seu sexo se inflamasse numa óbvia excitação, pulsante e desejosa do toque daquelas mãos finas e delicadas, aqueles lábios sensuais e aquela língua fascinante...

Pela primeira vez na vida, James Potter desejava levar uma mulher para cama.

Lily Evans não sabia com o que ficara mais surpresa: com o beijo completamente envolvente e sexual ou com a abordagem inesperada de um homem que até então julgava ser totalmente homossexual. Suas mãos passeavam livremente por sua camisa, procurando avidamente os botões – qualquer brecha – que lhe permitiriam uma visão livre daquele peito maravilhosamente torneado. As mãos que agarravam suas coxas a faziam esquecer onde estava, quem era e o que deveria estar fazendo, completamente enlouquecida pelo calor que aquele corpo provocava no seu.

Levantando o vestido até a cintura da mulher que lhe inflamava, James passava a mão pelo corpo que lhe enlouquecia. Não tinha a menor ideia do que aquela adorável bruxa estava fazendo com ele, só queria se livrar de uma vez por todas daquele vestido apertado para que pudesse – finalmente – tocar livremente seu corpo infernal. Céus, nunca na vida estivera tão excitado!

- Ah...! – ofegou enquanto ela passava as unhas por suas costas e puxava seus cabelos. Nada na vida jamais lhe parecera tão certo quanto gemer frente aos toques de Lily Evans.

- Afaste-se de mim... – pediu ela, numa voz rouca de tesão, se agarrando ainda mais ao corpo musculoso do seu cliente gay e contradizendo suas próprias palavras – Não quero fazer sexo em uma adega com seu marido nos velando na entrada.

James riu, finalmente alcançando seus seios formosos. Se pelo menos conseguisse se livrar de uma vez por todas daquele vestido... Não tinha prática em arrancar roupas femininas.

- Afaste-se de mim – pediu ele, numa voz alucina por um prazer que não conhecia, chegando mais perto, seu ponto mais intimo tocando no dela. Mesmo por cima de camadas excruciantes de pano, a sensação fazia suas pernas tremerem de paixão – Não quero fazer sexo em uma adega com minha decoradora e meu namorado fazendo planos para nossa noite de núpcias.

Lily tentou rir, mas as sensações que aquelas mãos lhe proporcionavam eram mais do que podia aguentar. Jamais sentira isso por qualquer outro homem. Ainda mais um supostamente gay e comprometido, na adega da casa dele. Se não estivesse às vésperas da melhor transa da sua vida, ela se esconderia de vergonha.

- James, querido, não vá ficar enchendo Lily com toda aquela sua ladainha sobre vinhos, está bem? Traga-a de volta logo! – riu Peter na entrada da adega.

Suas palavras tiveram o efeito de quebrar o encanto daquele momento. Com uma agilidade que James invejou, Lily colocou o vestido de volta ao lugar e arrumou os cabelos espantosamente vermelhos em seu rabo de cavalo profissional, respirando fundo. Em poucos segundos e estava pronta: ninguém seria capaz de dizer que estava chegando a uma maravilhosa seção de sexo em sua companhia.

- Já estou subindo, Peter – gritou ela, sem qualquer vestígio de emoção na voz. James a invejou ainda mais. Será que aquilo sempre acontecia? Sentiu seu estômago rugir de maneira incômoda – Me dê um segundo para uma última medida.

Lily virou-se para James pelo que esperava ser a última vez naquela adega. Ainda sem camisa – ela não fazia ideia de como havia conseguido se livrar daquela peça – e excitado, ele era a imagem pura do tamanho de seu desejo. Fechou os olhos mais uma vez. Havia quase sido descoberta, pondo em risco sua carreira e tudo o que julgava ser importante na vida! No que estava pensando?

A resposta estava bem a sua frente.

- Eu agradeceria se subisse logo, Sr. Potter – disse Lily, perfeitamente calma – E se não comentasse esse... mal entendido... com ninguém.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, subiu as escadas que a levariam de volta para a realidade.


	2. Chapter 2

**n/a:** Não esqueçam de comentar! Boa leitura.

**Capítulo dois**

James passou as mãos pelo cabelo, ouvindo Peter falar animadamente com Lily. Queria, por tudo que era mais sagrado, subir e trazê-la a força, se necessário, de volta para lá e terminar o que havia começado. O que _ele _havia começado.

Abriu a primeira garrafa de vinho que viu em sua frente, pouco se importando se Peter ficaria chateado por ele não voltar. Só Deus sabe como ele conseguia ser implicante quando James se trancava na adega e se punha a beber. Mas seu corpo precisava disso, sua mente precisava ficar entorpecida ao ponto de esquecer aquela maldita ruiva e seu maldito perfume. Deus, qual o seu problema? Que diabos, ele era _gay_. Porque essa garota fizera seu corpo rugir de uma maneira totalmente heterossexual?

E, o mais importante, o que faria para tirar a imagem de seu corpo quase desnudo da mente?

Lily olhou para Peter não mais com simpatia. Queria arrancar sua cabeça com as unhas por tirar dela o único homem capaz de lhe dar uma satisfação sexual plena. Porque os mais bonitos e interessantes sempre tinham que ser gays? Ela não entendia.

- Então, mandarei meu assistente tirar as medidas exatas, Peter – sorriu, mas seus olhos estavam frios, desejando nada mais do que uma morte lenta àquele homem – Dê meus comprimentos ao seu companheiro.

Seus comprimentos e algo mais, pensou.

- Oh obrigado, Lily, querida – falou, segurando sua mão nas dele – Não sei o que deu em James, sumir assim na adega! Ele teve um dia ruim, imagino, o chamei correndo do escritório quando você me telefonou dizendo que podia vir hoje.

- Compreendo - sorriu novamente. Ela compreendia perfeitamente, imensamente desejosa de compartilhar a adega com James Potter novamente – Então, até mais.

Respirando fundo, Lilian saiu daquela mansão de onde desejava jamais ter entrado. Que inferno, aquele homem era tão quente! Seu corpo pedia – implorava – para que ela reclamasse por seu toque. Qualquer vestígio de juízo que por ora tivesse, ela tinha absoluta certeza que deixara em algum lugar daquela adega máscula.

Ligando o motor do carro, Lily disparou de volta a cidade, tentando esquecer as mil contradições que aquela tarde revelara ter sido.

Em algum lugar no fundo de seu cérebro, James interpretara o som de um carro dando partida e levando, muito provavelmente, a mulher com quem ele desejara compartilhar algo mais do que uns bons palpites sobre vinho. Sabia que, agora que Lily estava fora de casa, Peter logo viria ali ralhar até perder a voz por seu comportamento muito pouco refinado.

Os passos na escada não lhe frustraram. Daria todo seu bom vinho para Peter simplesmente _calar a boca._ E, talvez, desaparecer.

- James, que coisa ridícula foi essa? – abriu pesadamente a porta da adega onde havia sido traído por seu namorado e sua decoradora. Não que ele soubesse disso. – Eu fiquei com cara de idiota olhando para Lily Evans, esperando inutilmente que você saísse dessa maldita adega e fosse fazer sala pra moça. Sabe quanto eu tive que penar para que conseguisse um tempo na agenda dela? Faz ideia do quanto me esforcei para você vir e estragar tudo?

- Não estraguei nada, Peter - revirou os olhos, completamente mal humorado. Não estava bêbado ainda. _Droga_.

Peter levantou as sobrancelhas para o homem a sua frente. Sua camisa jazia jogada em algum lugar, uma garrafa de vinho quase vazia em suas mãos. Odiava quando James se comportava como o pai, como se fosse um machão inveterado que resolve todos os seus problemas numa competição de quem bebe mais.

- Porque está me chamando de "Peter"? – reclamou.

- Talvez porque seja esse o seu nome – disse James, rude – Agora vamos, não gosto quando você desce aqui, reclama demais. Nem minha mãe reclamava tanto assim.

- Ah, James, que grosseiro! – Peter falou, ajeitando o casaco nos ombros e sendo escoltado para fora por James – E sabe que gosto que me chame de "Pete", é mais carinhoso. Porque você não pode ser sempre carinhoso?

James passou as mãos pela barba mal feita, completamente exasperado. A última coisa que precisava hoje era uma discussão. Detestava os ataques de Peter, mais do que tudo no relacionamento.

- Hoje não, Peter, hoje não – reclamou – Vou me deitar, com licença.

Deixando o homenzinho para trás, James subiu as escadas que o levariam para seu quarto, completamente irritado. Daria tudo o que tinha para passar uma única noite com aquela mulher. Se ele não fosse gay, diria que ela era a mulher de seus sonhos.

Seu relacionamento com Peter era de longa data. Não que não houvesse paixão. Tinha, no começo. Peter o fazia rir, ficar com ele era tolerável no primeiro ano. Mas nos últimos meses beirava o insuportável. Passou a mão no rosto mais uma vez, sentindo nojo de si mesmo. Em quem havia se transformado? E porque diabos aquela mulher não saia de sua mente? Iria enlouquecer.

- O jantar está pronto – disse Peter, horas mais tarde, entrando no quarto e vendo James esparramado na cama. Torceu o nariz de desgosto, mas não disse nada – Liguei para Lily Evans pedindo desculpas – James levantou um pouco a cabeça – E ela disse que está tudo bem, que seria bom nós almoçarmos amanhã, ela levaria o orçamento.

- Certo – resmungou James. Peter raramente o arrastava para esses almoços, ele detestava. Mas a ideia de ver Lilian mais uma vez fazia seu estomago revirar de maneira sadia.

Pelo visto, uma tarde inteira tentando não pensar naquela mulher não havia dado certo. A mera menção de seu nome fazia seu corpo tremer de desejo.

- James, o que está havendo? – Peter se sentou na cama, as mãos no colo e uma imitação patética de uma mulher em crise – Você está tão diferente comigo, querido.

- Peter, eu estou cansado, só isso – ele se levantou – Se você não se importa, vou jantar, tomar um banho e dormir: estou exausto.

Se tivesse feito o que desejara mais cedo, estaria exausto de uma maneira muito melhor, supunha.

- Você não me beija mais – disse Peter de repente, fazendo-o parar na entrada da porta – Não me beija há semanas.

A simples ideia de beijá-lo, depois de ter devorado os lábios de Lilian, parecia no mínimo desgostosa.

- Esqueça isso, ok? – Sorriu-lhe. Era o máximo que podia exigir de si mesmo naquela ocasião – Só estou um pouco mal humorado.

Sorrindo, Peter saiu antes dele, pedindo que fizesse a barba antes do jantar. James respirou fundo mais uma vez, tentando organizar os pensamentos. Não se sentia tão vivo há anos. Que feitiço aquela bruxa lhe lançara?

- O que está me dizendo, Lily? – perguntou Marlene na outra linha.

Lilian Evans passara a pior noite de sua vida. Revirando-se de um lado a outro, pesando no infeliz toque de James Potter. Porque seu corpo não podia simplesmente se esquecer daquele incidente? O homem era pior do que casado, era gay, pelo amor de Deus! Porque então ela ficava ali, alimentando fantasias sexuais com um cara que certamente fizera amor a noite toda com um homem que lhe fazia lembrar um rato?

- Ele é gay, Lene, você ouviu perfeitamente – Lily penteou o cabelo com uma das mãos, arrumando-o em ondas naturais. Teria hoje um almoço de negócios com Peter. Sua sorte é que não tinha a menor possibilidade de ver Potter. Morreria se o visse. Ainda mais depois de uma noite inteira revirando por ele na cama e desejando ter revirado _com_ ele.

- Se fosse totalmente gay, não teria agarrado você – disse Marlene – Pule em cima dele com uma lingerie vermelha, querida, e agarre o homem. É um desperdício um cara tão gostoso quanto você diz ter um _namorado_!

- Por falar no namorado dele, tenho que desligar – Lily passou seu perfume e retocou o batom. Almoçar com Peter exigia uma grande produção, afinal, ela estava interessada no homem que lhe dividia a cama. – Tenho um almoço de negócios com ele.

- James vai?

- Não, graças a Deus – disse a ruiva – Eu não usaria um vestido tão curto se ele estivesse lá.

James torceu as mãos nervosamente. Como um adolescente, mal coubera em si de animação e excitação quando Peter lhe pedira para vir ao almoço com a decoradora, por estar tão enrolado no trabalho. Ocasionalmente acontecia de Peter ter um paciente que fala demais na clinica de psicologia em que trabalhava. Deus sabia o quanto ele se dava bem com pacientes que falavam demais.

Achou que deveria telefonar para a moça e avisar quem realmente estaria lhe esperando no restaurante, mas mesmo que tivesse o número de seu celular, duvidava seriamente que ela poderia mandar um subordinado entregar o orçamento e discutir os últimos detalhes.

Um vento gelado percorreu o restaurante quando Lily entrara. Os seus olhos pousaram imediatamente em James, sentando em uma mesa ao fundo, a encarando com o mesmo fogo que tinha nos olhos na tarde anterior. Droga, Peter deveria estar no banheiro.

- Olá, Sr. Potter – disse educadamente, mestra em disfarçar o tremor de seu próprio corpo – Não o esperava aqui. Onde está Peter?

- Problemas no trabalho – murmurou com a mesma voz sensual que ela lembrava – Pediu que eu viesse em seu lugar. E você poderia me chamar de James, sabe.

James tomou um gole do vinho que pedira, apreciando as curvas da mulher que tanto desejara. Hoje, as pernas que ele tanto explorara na adega estavam mais a mostra, emolduradas por um leve vestido estampado e solto, de um tecido que Peter comentava muito e ele sempre esquecia o nome.

Se não estivessem em um restaurante lotado, James a defloraria naquela mesa mesmo.

- Certo – respondeu Lily pausadamente – Então presumo que eu deva me reunir com você.

Não era uma pergunta, mas James assentiu mesmo assim, se levantando e puxando a cadeira para que ela se sentasse, em um gesto puramente galante. Seus dedos tocaram vagamente no ombro nu da moça e James corou levemente. Estava se comportando como um cafajeste barato, um conquistador. _Ele não era assim!_

- Vamos pedir algo antes de começar? – sugeriu ela – Talvez uma bebida?

Notou sua taça de vinho vazia, lembrando-se irresistivelmente da cena da adega.

- Claro – James sorriu de modo sedutor e acrescentou com uma leve ironia: – Mais uma dose de vinho viria perfeitamente a calhar.

James notou a pele perfeita dela, clara e macia, como bem sabia. Seus olhos verdes eram do tom mais vivo da cor que já vira em toda a vida, um cabelo vermelho perfeitamente brilhante, caindo pelas costas em ondas naturais. Ela era uma mulher fascinante: o modo como mexia os dedos agilmente nos papeis, procurando o orçamento, como tirava uma mexa teimosa da frente dos olhos, como mordia os lábios de leve, sorrindo de lado por se lembrar de alguma piada interna... Queira tocá-la, liberar um pouco da enorme tensão que sentira desde que conhecera essa maldita mulher.

Lilian sorria por puro nervosismo. O homem a sua frente a observava com o mesmo desejo do dia anterior, o qual Lily tanto tentara apagar da mente. _Ele é gay!_, tentava se convencer de todo modo. Não iria para a cama com esse homem, não suportaria pensar onde ele colocara certas coisas antes dela! Era insuportável. Porque então se sentia tão atraída por ele? Hoje, com uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa branca colada, sem parecer nada gay, caso fosse essa a intenção. A única coisa que ela queria era levá-lo para um beco escuro e...

- Então, Sr. Potter...

- James – ele a interrompeu – E não acha que deveríamos conversar um pouco sobre o que quase aconteceu ontem na minha adega? – falou sem conseguir se controlar.

- Não – continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompida – Então, como pode ver, aqui está o orçamento. Ficou um pouco pesado, confesso, mas Peter disse que isso não seria problema, ele encomendou os melhores móveis e as melhores ferramentas de nosso catálogo.

James revirou os olhos. Peter geralmente fazia isso. Não se importava em gostar das coisas, somente em comprar as mais caras e extravagantes e depois comentar com suas clientes sobre o quão rico James era. Às vezes ele se perguntava se o namorado era psicólogo ou cabeleleiro.

- Tenho certeza de que apesar das extravagâncias de Peter, – ele a olhou intensamente por cima da taça de vinho recém adquirida – Você fará um excelente trabalho.

- Peter não é extravagante – disse somente por cortesia. Concordava inteiramente com a extravagância daquele homem, ainda mais na hora de escolher seu parceiro – Então, o orçamento está aprovado?

James nem mesmo tocara no papel.

- Não me sinto a vontade em mudar a decoração de minha casa, para ser sincero – disse levemente, numa inútil tentativa de trazer civilidade para a conversa. Ele ainda queria agarrá-la e possuí-la no meio de toda aquela gente – Gosto da decoração que meu pai deu a ela.

- É de muito bom gosto – disse Lily, sentindo uma animação estranha. Viu que sua barba estava exatamente igual ao dia anterior, senão maior, mais rude. Sentiu imediatamente a vontade de pressionar seu rosto ao dele – Mas porque redecorar se mostra tanto apreço pela original?

Lilian tomou um gole do próprio vinho, saboreando lentamente, aparentemente sem notar o olhar de cobiça que James lhe lançava. Adorava toda e qualquer possibilidade de ouvir que não estava mais interessado em Peter. Era terrível cobiçar o homem da próxima, mas fazer isso com o próximo talvez não fosse um pecado assim tão grande.

- Insistência de Peter – revirou os olhos. Pensando no quão gay deveria tão soado aos olhos dela, James completou – Não quero discutir, é estressante. Ele disse que levaria uma decoradora até lá, a melhor da cidade. Você.

Lily o olhou. James era, no mínimo, o preço por todos os seus pecados. O que mais queria era levá-lo para sua casa, não muito longe dali, e ter uma tarde inteira de sexo saudável e memorável. Porque ele tinha que ser tão bonito? Era o maior dos desperdícios da humanidade que ele jogasse no mesmo time que ela.

Mas será que jogava mesmo?

- James, o que aconteceu na sua adega... – falou antes que pudesse se controlar. Não conseguia sequer lembrar-se do que Peter pedira na decoração olhando para os olhos castanho-esverdeados de James Potter. Era simplesmente impossível – Não quero que fique mal entendido, ok? Eu estou trabalhando para você, que é comprometido com um homem adorável – engoliu em seco.

James riu.

- Lily, ninguém acha o Peter adorável – sorriu James de uma maneira cativante. Por tudo que é mais sagrado, como ela queria agarrá-lo ali mesmo! – Peter é irritante.

Ele estava conversando casualmente sobre seu relacionamento, como um gay bem resolvido, ou flertando com ela? Lily não fazia a menor ideia de como lidar com essa situação.

- Isso não é relevante – ponderou – Vamos esquecer o infeliz incidente na adega e, finalmente, falar dos nossos negócios?

James chegou mais perto, sua mão quase tocando na dela. Pouco se importava se estavam em um local público ou se ele tinha um namorado. Desejava essa mulher como nunca desejou nenhum ser humano, homem ou mulher. Ele a teria, custe o que custar. Já havia tomado essa decisão.

- Acontece, Lilian, que eu não vou esquecer esse "infeliz" incidente. Acredite – sorriu abertamente, causando suspiros nas mulheres da mesa ao lado, que pensavam em quanta sorte essa ruiva tinha – Eu tentei a noite toda e não deu certo. Então, podemos terminar logo com isso, ir para o seu apartamento e acabar de uma vez com essa história. Acredite, os seus olhos me dizem o quanto você me deseja, garota.

Lily ofegou. Desistira de tentar entender as reações que seu corpo tinha quando estava perto de James Potter.

- Sinto muito, mas isso não vai acontecer – murmurou, se levantando. – Nesse caso, eu ficaria grata se entregasse esses papéis ao seu _marido_. Ele vai saber o que fazer. Não temos a menos condição de continuar essa conversa.

James tivera menos de um minuto para pensar, deixando uma nota de cem na mesa e saindo do restaurante, sinalizando para o garçom. Sabia que era muito mais do que aquele vinho valia, mas pouco se importava com isso no momento. O perfume de Lilian deixava um rastro que era impossível não seguir. Não sabia que tipo de paixão alucinada essa mulher despertara nele, mas estava mais vulnerável do que lembrava ter sido.

Talvez tivesse sido direto demais, bruto demais. Toda aquela gente estava deixando-o alucinado. Os cabelos vermelhos dançavam a sua frente, enquanto seguia Lily pela rua, numa patética imitação de seus corpos na tarde anterior, tirando o pouco do juízo que ainda lhe restava.

- Pare – ele a puxou pelo braço, fazendo seus corpos se encostarem tamanha a força do gesto. – Não entre nesse carro. Não vou deixar você ir embora uma segunda vez.

- Pare você com essa situação ridícula, James – pediu Lily, o coração acelerado – Caso não se lembre, você é gay.

- Quem lhe disse isso? – perguntou, a boca se movendo muito perto da dela.

- Não seja ridículo – Lily revirou os olhos.

- Eu tenho um namorado, e isso não me satisfaz mais desde que pus os olhos no seu maldito corpo – disse, passando a barba mal feita em seu rosto alvo. A sensação fez Lily delirar, sentindo as coxas umedecidas. Que diabos! – Eu te quero.

- Não... não seja... ridículo – disse com menos convicção. Seu corpo mais do que respondia aos toques daquele homem.

- Entre nesse carro e me leve para sua casa – pediu James. – Você me quer. Nunca lhe disseram que transar com um gay garante à mulher o melhor sexo de sua vida? Eu sei exatamente o que você deseja.

Lily riu de suas palavras, ainda que as mãos de James estivessem em suas costas de uma maneira muito sugestiva. Uma senhora que passava com uma grande sacola os olhou absolutamente horrorizada. Lilian supunha o quão patética deveria estar parecendo aos olhos dos outros. Se arrumou um pouco, endireitando a postura, dando a entender que era somente uma conversa cordial onde ele lhe segurava o pulso muito forte.

- Não tinha me dito agora mesmo que não era gay? – Lily sorriu.

- Uso o termo com liberdade – piscou maliciosamente.

Mas a visão de um corpo robusto não muito longe dali fez, novamente, Lily Evans ter a sensação de que um balde d'água estava fria percorrendo seu corpo. Aparentemente, Peter não estava tão enrolado assim no trabalho. Será que James mentira para ficar a sós com ela? E porque essa hipótese só a fazia ficar ainda mais excitada?

- Oh, obrigada, James! – falou de modo artificial, aumentando a voz e fazendo James erguer as sobrancelhas - Acho que torci o pé com esse maldito salto. Ah, olá, Peter! Que pena que perdeu nosso almoço.


	3. Chapter 3

**n/a:** Não esqueçam de comentar! Boa leitura.

**Capítulo três**

James se ergueu ao ouvir o nome do homem com quem deveria dividir a cama. A noite passada fora um horror, e James sabia muito bem que Peter estava chateado. Assim que o outro se deitara para dormir, James se levantara. Não conseguia relaxar na mesma cama que aquele homem, era impossível. Tivera que dormir no quarto de hóspedes, deixando Peter magoado em sua cama enquanto se revirara em outra pela mulher que, pela segunda vez em menos de 24 horas, lhe fizera perder a cabeça.

- Lily, querida! – Peter se lançou contra ela, afastando o braço de James com delicadeza. James praguejou, surpreendendo a si mesmo por desejar que Peter ainda estivesse chateado demais para falar. Porque ele tinha que aparecer naquela hora? Céus. – James não lhe enlouqueceu, não? Ele pode se muito avarento às vezes, querida! Reclamou muito pelo preço, amor?

James corou enquanto Lily levantava as sobrancelhas atrás de Peter. Inferno, ele queria atirar a cabeça daquele homem na primeira lata de lixo que achasse aberta.

- James foi absolutamente encantador – Lily sorriu torto de sua piada já não mais tão interna assim. – Mas não esteve muito interessado nos detalhes... Talvez você queira me ligar mais tarde para acertar isso. Entreguei ao seu _marido_ a pasta com todos os meus desenhos e esboços para o lugar.

- Oh, ele deve ter passado o almoço inteiro falando daquela adega infernal – Peter riu, ignorando a face rosada de sua decoradora. – Já vai mesmo, querida?

- Ah, sim – Lily abriu, finalmente, a porta do carro – Estou atrasada. Tenho um encontro com outro cliente. – Tenham uma excelente tarde.

Finalmente estava longe dali! Lily não tinha a menor ideia se poderia resistir a um novo embate com James Potter. E pensar que quase agarrara aquele homem no meio da rua! Estava louca, só podia estar louca. Mas as sensações daquelas mãos grandes em seu corpo ainda eram vividas demais para que pudesse se esquecer facilmente.

De agora em diante ela se certificaria que James Potter estaria bem longe quando fosse se reunir com Peter novamente. Definitivamente não resistiria a uma próxima vez.

- Porque está tão irritado, James? – perguntou Peter no carro.

Estavam indo para casa em velocidade considerável. James tinha que analisar uns processos, mas poderia fazer isso muito bem na tranquilidade do seu escritório particular, onde não seria constantemente atrapalhado pelos telefonemas de Peter querendo saber que horas ele chegaria. Sua irritação já havia atingido o máximo, ele podia passar essa experiência sem problemas.

- Não estou irritado – mentiu.

- Claro que está! – disse o outro, fechando a cara. Realmente queria entender o que fizera de errado. James estava tão rude. Seu colega no trabalho, Fábio, para quem contara como via seu relacionamento caminhar para uma crise, sugeriu que talvez ele tivesse outro... Será que James seria capaz de traí-lo? Oh, ele o amava tanto! – E não entendo o porquê! Quero que me diga, para que eu possa concertar! James, não percebe que assim vai acabar destruindo esse casamento?

- Não estamos casados, Peter – resmungou o outro.

A última coisa que precisava era discutir a relação. Lembrou-se de como era fácil passar o tempo com Lily. Às duas vezes que se encontraram tinham sido extremamente proveitosas: quentes e provocativas, o tipo de encontro que ele jamais tivera com Peter. Ele não era capaz de provocar, somente de se entregar. James estava cansado, saturado de uma relação há muito desgastada. Isso teria sido antes ou depois de por os olhos naquela mulher absolutamente perfeita?

- Está vendo? Olhe o modo como está me tratando! Você não me diz uma palavra doce há meses! – reclamou, pondo as mãos nas têmporas – O que está acontecendo? Eu me esforço tanto para esse relacionamento dar certo! Eu faço tudo por você, corri feito um louco atrás de Lily Evans para deixar a casa mais a nossa cara e tudo o que você me faz é ser grosseiro! Eu não aguento mais!

- Ótimo! – disse James, saindo do carro e batendo a porta. Estava louco para entrar no escritório e esquecer-se do mundo. Isso se conseguisse tirar certo um par de coxas da cabeça – E se lembre que a única cara que quis colocar nessa casa foi a sua.

Batendo a porta do escritório atrás de si, James passou a mão pelos cabelos. Céus, qual o seu problema? Ele gostava de Peter, não gostava? O tolerava, pelo menos. Porque agora o único sentimento que nutria era o de repulsa? Queria vê-lo o mais longe possível, enquanto acenava um adeus distante enlaçando a cintura de Lily Evans.

Será que toda a essência de sua vida poderia ser mudada por causa de uma única mulher? E alguém, em nome de Deus, já ouvira dizer em ex-gay? Ele duvidava muito.

- Jay? – disse Peter, entrando no escritório. Droga, havia se esquecido de passar a chave!

- Peter, eu estou trabalhando – reclamou, apesar de não haver nenhum papel em sua mesa e do computador desligado.

- Só vim me desculpar – ele sempre fazia isso, em qualquer briga – Não quero que fique bravo comigo. Vai ver, quando a sauna estiver pronta, vamos relaxar muito e toda essa tensão vai estar esquecida.

- Que sauna? – perguntou, rude.

Não havia como evitar ser grosso com ele, por mais que tentasse. Peter sempre fazia as coisas que tinham a maior capacidade de deixar-lhe irritado. Como reagiria se James simplesmente se virasse agora e dissesse que acabou, que ele estava profundamente atraído pela decoradora que o próprio Peter contratara?

Um chilique, talvez.

- Pelo visto você não prestou a mínima atenção no que eu te disse ontem sobre meus planos da decoração – reclamou novamente. Peter simplesmente não conseguia se segurar. – Vamos transformar a adega em uma sauna! Não é uma maravilha?

Talvez por ter sido pronunciada de maneira tão alegre, James levou algum tempo para digerir a informação. Mas, quando finalmente entendeu, olhou para aquele homem com a aparência de um rato gordo e despelado demais. O que essa criatura tinha na cabeça, em nome de Deus? Transformar sua preciosa adega em uma sauna desgraçada? Ele só podia estar louco.

- O QUE? – rugiu James, dando inicio a uma longa discussão, ele tinha certeza.

Lily Evans se levantou pela quarta vez naquela noite. Não conseguia pregar os olhos. Por mais que tentasse, a imagem de James Potter não lhe saia da cabeça. Mas que inferno, iria enlouquecer em breve se continuasse dessa maneira. Porque aquele desgraçado do Peter a havia achado, para começo de conversa? Ou porque ele existia? Se soubesse quem ele era e que levava para cama o mesmo homem que Lily desejava, não tinha se esforçado tanto para encaixar aquela pobre alma em sua agenda lotada. Tinha outros milhares de clientes gays, não precisava de mais esse para lhe encher a paciência. Que inferno. Não tinha a menor ideia de como acabara em uma situação daquelas.

O telefone tocou, dando uma feliz razão para largar a televisão que acabara de ligar. Nunca tinha nada de interessante passando às três da manhã.

Aliás, quem ligava para a casa dos outros uma hora dessas?

- Alô? – disse no fone. Com certeza era Marlene, chegando de uma festa glamorosa e querendo lhe contar os detalhes do cara bonito – e hetero – da noite.

- Pelo visto eu não sou o único sem conseguir dormir essa noite.

Mas, do outro lado d alinha, não era Marlene. Lily reconheceria essa voz em qualquer lugar, mesmo sem sentir espasmos de desejo pela rouquidão da mesma. Oh, ódio.

- Como conseguiu meu telefone? – perguntou Lily.

- Peter praticamente fez um quadro com ele – ela se remexeu incomodamente. Desejava jamais ouvir esse nome novamente.

- O que quer comigo dessa vez, James? – suspirou.

- Muitas coisas – respondeu, completamente sugestivo.

Como esse homem podia ser gay?

- Pare com isso, James, eu estou falando sério – mexeu nervosamente na camisola – Seu marido quase viu alguma coisa hoje!

Se ele tivesse visto, talvez os dois tivessem terminado. Droga, porque ela tinha que ter se metido e aberto o bocão quando o vira se aproximar?

- Pela última vez, Peter não é meu marido – Lily sorriu. Apostava que sabia muito bem a expressão que James estaria fazendo – Quero lhe encontrar.

- O quê? Agora? São três horas da manhã! – exclamou, surpresa, esquecendo de negar toda e qualquer chance de se encontrar com um homem gay e comprometido àquela hora.

- Agora, em cinco minutos... você escolhe, Lilian – disse o moreno – Não consigo tirar você do pensamento, tentei de tudo! Então, se nos encontrarmos, talvez resolva. Não me diga que estava acordada por opção, eu não vou acreditar.

Por mais tentadora que fosse a proposta, Lily não se encontraria com James, nem agora e nem hora alguma. Poderia desejar esse homem como nunca desejara outro, mas não ia cair na cama com um gay casado, não mesmo.

- Me dê o seu endereço, Lily – pediu – Eu quero realmente te encontrar, não consigo tirar você da cabeça.

James respirou fundo. Talvez só estivesse fazendo isso por causa de quase uma garrafa inteira de vinho consumida noite adentro. Estava completamente fora de si, essa era a única justificativa a que se apegava enquanto ouvia a voz daquela mulher do outro lado do fone, uma crescente agitação em seu estômago. Havia virado novamente um adolescente, inexperiente e incapaz de segurar seus impulsos. Jamais em sua vida havia agido de tal maneira, sem nem ao menos pensar antes.

- Por favor – reforçou o pedido. Acabara de desistir de tentar entender suas reações frente Lily Evans.

- James, eu estou falando sério – disse Lily – Não vê a tremenda loucura que está me propondo? Homens como você simplesmente não ligam para mulheres como eu fazendo propostas indecentes para a madrugada. Custa entender isso?

- Custa o mesmo tanto de entender o que aconteceu na minha adega – rebateu.

Lily mordeu o lábio, seriamente tentada. Ele tinha um pouco de razão, ela _queria _encontrá-lo, acima de todas as coisas! Desejava isso terrivelmente. Mas não podia, era a coisa mais imoral de que já ouvira falar em toda a vida. Não se rebaixaria a tanto. Ou se rebaixaria?

- Tenha uma boa noite, James – falou, contrariando os tremores de seu corpo – E, por favor, não volte a me procurar.

James desligou o telefone lentamente. Ela, com toda a certeza, havia tomado a melhor decisão. Se envolver com essa mulher – com _uma_ mulher – agora seria um erro que o custaria muita coisa importante. Peter, por exemplo. Mas será que ele ainda se importava em perder isso? Duvida muito. Talvez fosse melhor terminar tudo antes que houvesse uma cena. Definitivamente, ele detestava cenas do tipo "volta pra mim".

Droga, como se livraria de Peter?


	4. Chapter 4

**n/a:** Não esqueçam de comentar! Boa leitura.

**Capítulo quatro**

- Estou falando sério, Marlene! – Lily quase berrou ao telefone com uma Marlene que ria histericamente. Pouco se importava se estava no trânsito e dirigir assim era perigoso, estava desesperada e há duas noites sem dormir. Se existia um inferno, então com certeza Lilian Evans estava nele – Ele me ligou às três da manhã pedindo meu endereço.

- E você recusou? – Marlene riu mais um pouco – Você é IDIOTA? Poderia estar acordando agora depois de uma noite devassa e maravilhosa.

- Ridícula – reclamou a outra – Simplesmente ridícula, Lene.

- Se você quer e ele também, qual o problema? – perguntou Marlene – Sempre achei que você complicava demais as coisas, mas dessa vez chegou ao limite, Lily.

Lilian revirou os olhos. Não sabia por que ligava para Marlene em situações de crise como essa. Ela sempre diria para se jogar na cama com quem quer que fosse e ser feliz.

- O problema? Bom, não sei. Talvez porque ele seja gay? – ironizou – E, ainda por cima, é comprometido. Você não pode realmente estar falando sério ao dizer que eu deveria ir pra cama com ele.

Lily parou o carro na frente do escritório. Ali ela supunha que estaria a salvo de James Potter o dia todo, graças a pilha de trabalho não feito que precisava dar um jeito. Se não fosse esse infeliz, ela tinha certeza que todos os projetos estariam encaminhados agora, e ela estaria saboreando uma maravilhosa taça de vinho enquanto jantava com um homem perfeitamente encantador – e heterossexual.

Oh, não. Vinho não!

- Lily pense comigo: se ele optou por dormir com homens, é porque nenhuma mulher fez direito, certo? – Lily revirou os olhos – Então, você já sabe o que fazer, não preciso dizer mais nada.

- Não, Marlene, não precisa – Lily revirou os olhos – Bom dia pra você.

Deveria perder esse novo hábito de desligar o telefone na cara das pessoas, mas era mais forte do que ela. Seu dia havia começado da pior maneira possível, e a única coisa que queria era deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e dormir. Sem James Potter, sem ideias alucinantes... Sem absolutamente nada que pudesse distraí-la ou fazê-la passar mais uma noite imaginando o que teria acontecido se tivesse aceitado o convite e lhe dito onde morava.

- Lily! – disse Dora, sua secretária, assim que colocou os pés em sua sala – Finalmente você chegou!

- Desculpe, Dora – pediu, se sentando e vendo, com um tremor, a pilha de papéis que lhe esperava – Não dormi a noite toda, só consegui pregar os olhos às cinco horas da manhã.

- Bom, ainda bem que você chegou – Dora olhou a agenda – Peter Pettigrew está ligando para cá desesperadamente desde que cheguei. Parece que houve algum problema na decoração. O pessoal foi lá hoje tirar as medidas que você solicitou, mas ele quer conversar com você. Diz que só pode ser você.

Lily respirou fundo. Inferno de homem! Tinha certeza que James não gostara do plano para a adega, coisa que lhe custara muita determinação em fazer. Agora aquele homem miúdo lhe tiraria mais um dia inteiro de paciência. Ela não tinha isso.

- Vou telefonar para ele – suspirou – Não tenho a menor condição de ir lá hoje, Dora, estou lotada de trabalhos.

- Eu sei – disse – Mas esse cliente fechou um dos nossos melhores orçamentos, Lily. Não seria bom perdê-lo.

Infelizmente, ela tinha razão. Se perdesse essa decoração, seria somente por desistência do cliente. Não podia ser por luxo próprio, mesmo que o que ela mais queria era atirar toda aquela tinta na cabeça de Peter, de preferência depois de ter roubado o homem dele.

Oh, a que ponto chegara!

- Alô, Peter? – exclamou ao telefone, rezando para James estar bem longe dali.

- Lily, querida, ainda bem! – Peter praticamente gritou, quase derrubando Lily da cadeira pelo susto e alivio.

- Dora me disse que estava histérico atrás de mim – disse, com um pouco mais de veneno do que pretendera – Sou toda ouvidos, meu bem.

Peter começou uma preleção extremamente monótona sobre os elementos da decoração, prendendo somente uma fração mínima da atenção de Lily. Só quando comentou da briga que tivera com James pela decoração da adega que a mulher realmente começou a ouvir suas palavras como se fossem instruções para a busca de um tesouro valiosíssimo.

- Oh, James não gostou da decoração da adega? – perguntou com falsa inocência.

- Antes fosse isso, flor! – lamentou-se o outro – James nem se dignou a olhar! Ficou possesso quando eu comentei que íamos transformar tudo em uma sauna linda! Veja, me acusou até de estar fazendo isso para irritá-lo e por status pessoal. Fiquei absolutamente chateado.

Lilian segurou o riso. Nunca antes sentira vontade de rir diante dos problemas dos outros, mas a simples ideia de Peter sendo rejeitado por James a fazia levitar de alegria.

- Então... – finalizou ele. Lily não se lembrava de metade das coisas que ele tinha dito depois da briga com James – Vamos ter que mudar toda a decoração! James bateu o pé, ele está insuportável esses dias. Ah!

- Peter, eu não posso visitá-lo hoje – se adiantou em dizer. Se pusesse os pés naquela casa novamente, duvidava muito que sairia inteira e íntegra como entrara. Ou, pelo menos, menos íntegra – Sinto muitíssimo, mas minha agenda está lotada. Tenho muitos outros projetos.

Mas nenhum tão lucrativo como esse, infelizmente.

- Oh, eu sei como é difícil conseguir um horário com você, bem sei – choramingou – Mas eu preciso muito mesmo, Lily! Tenho medo que, se não acertamos um projeto e começarmos logo, James resolva desistir da decoração da casa. Só Deus sabe o quanto eu tive que penar para conseguir isso!

_Droga, _pensou Lily. A única coisa que não podia era perder esse contrato. O preço era, literalmente, alto demais. E, se desse sorte, essa seria a última vez que veria Peter ou pisaria naquela casa. Não podia correr o risco de ter essa decoração cancelada, por mais que admirasse a antiga.

Xingando até a décima geração de Peter, Lily disse:

- Ok, Peter. Passo aí, mas o único horário que tenho disponível é no começo da noite. – teria que trabalhar feito louca para concluir todos os outros projetos e passar naquela casa. – Sinto muito, mas é realmente meu único horário...

- Está perfeito! – disse o outro rapidamente – Fabuloso! Até a noite, querida.

Desligando o telefone, Lily refletiu sobre o quanto queria jamais ter retornado os setenta telefonemas de Peter Pettigrew. Aquele homem tinha, literalmente, trazido o seu próprio inferno pessoal à tona. O que faria pra se livrar daquela situação?

- Então, o jantar de sábado está confirmado? – perguntou Peter do outro lado do fone.

James suspirou. Não tinha a menor ideia do que significava esse jantar de sábado, mas a perspectiva era no mínimo nauseante. Imaginou-se jantando em outra companhia. Uma companhia com adoráveis olhos verdes e um par ainda mais adorável de pernas.

- Que jantar é esse? – resmungou.

- Oh! – Peter ofegou – Nosso aniversário. Caso não se lembre, estamos juntos há dois anos.

- Tempo demais! – deixou escapar.

Peter ofegou mais uma vez e James praguejou. Como, meu Deus, como aguentara dois anos na companhia daquele homem? A lembrança dos momentos que haviam passado causava um arrepio de asco em seu íntimo.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – gaguejou o outro.

- Quero dizer que... – James respirou fundo. Aquele definitivamente não era um bom momento – Não quero dizer nada. Vá trabalhar, Peter. Você deve ter centenas de peruas problemáticas para atender.

- Não chame minhas pacientes de peruas problemáticas! – gritou. Peter quase nunca gritara antes – A sua sorte é que Lily Evans está a minha espera nesse momento, senão eu saia daqui agora e ia até ai acertar as contas com você. Não vê o que está fazendo conosco e...

James parou de prestar atenção na conversa, se fixando na única parte que lhe interessava: Lily Evans estava em sua casa naquele exato momento. Murmurando um até logo para um histérico Peter, James arrumou suas coisas e disse à secretária que tinha uma emergência. Jamais em toda a sua vida fugira do trabalho, mas essa mulher tinha o poder de fazê-lo agir assim.

Porque James estava inacreditavelmente apaixonado por ela.

O carro na entrada era o mesmo do dia anterior. Um belo modelo de Honda, estiloso e simples, o tipo de carro que Peter jamais compraria por julgar "comum demais". As suas mãos tremiam num gesto completamente desconhecido, o coração pulsante. Céus, ele a veria! Mal podia esperar para tocar seus cabelos rubros novamente.

Sentada em borboleta e usando a mesa de centro como escrivaninha, James via Lily rabiscar apressadamente em algum bloco, fazendo anotações em outro. Estava tão concentrada que não o vira entrar, vestindo um macacão branco e curto que a deixava ainda mais fabulosa. Casual.

- Boa noite, Lilian – disse, cortês.

O susto foi o suficiente para fazê-la derrubar o lápis com que desenhava, a ponta bem feita se perdendo no tapete. Lily claramente não o esperava.

- James! – exclamou – Peter me disse que estaria no trabalho!

- Consegui sair um pouco mais cedo – ele descansou a pasta no sofá, sentando-se e pegando um de seus esboços – Isso aqui é muito bom – elogiou. Era o plano de um jardim.

Se James fosse realmente decorar alguma parte da casa, seria essa. Não por orgulho próprio, mas em memória da mãe. Ela adorava plantas de todo o tipo e sua maior infelicidade fora morrer sem antes terminar de arrumar seu jardim. E antes de ver o filho casado com uma boa moça.

- Obrigada – ela agradeceu, ajeitando o coque mal feito em seus cabelos. Estava mais bonita do que a memória de James conseguia se lembrar – Esse é o original. Peter pediu que eu refizesse. Achou muito simples.

- Eu acho perfeito – olhou de modo insinuante para seu decote – Reluto muito em redecorar minha casa, mas podemos fechar um contrato com esse jardim.

_O contrato!_, pensou Lily, despertando do transe que entrara desde que viu James colocando suas coisas no sofá. Estava fabuloso em um terno social que não escondia os músculos que Lily sabia muito bem que existiam. Precisava se controlar e trabalhar. Não podia pensar em sexo toda vez que conversava com esse homem!

Ou será que podia?

- Ainda que eu confesse que seria uma pena mudar a decoração dessa casa – falou, sorrindo – O contrato com Peter é muito lucrativo para minha empresa.

- Eu seria capaz de dobrar o contrato, Lily – seus olhos brilharam – Para você cancelar com ele e fechar comigo.

Era um acordo duplamente tentador. Isso se não levasse em conta o terrível duplo sentindo nas palavras dele.

- E porque eu faria isso? – ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Por prazer – sorriu torto – Em mudar completamente o estilo de vida. O da minha casa, pelo menos.

James se sentou em frente a ela, no tapete. Algo em seu cérebro alertava 'perigo' sem parar, mas a ruiva resolveu ignorar. Afinal, que mal há em sentar-se assim com seu futuro cliente? Oh, só de pensar que ela não precisaria mais trabalhar com Peter e fechara um contrato melhor ainda...! Parecia bom demais para ser verdade.

- E onde entra Peter nessa história? – perguntou – Acredito que ele não vai ficar muito satisfeito com essa mudança de planos.

James chegou mais perto.

- É o que eu e você queremos – chegou mais perto. Lily ofegou, hipnotizada por sua boca perfeita – E, de qualquer modo, Peter está de mudança.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – falou baixo.

- Peter vai sair da minha vida, Lily – James chegou ainda mais perto. Seus narizes se encostavam – Desde que lhe vi, e não parece ter sido somente há dois dias, minha vida virou de cabeça pra baixo. Não consigo tirar você do pensamento.

- Ah – engoliu em seco. Como o desejava! Por dentro, seu corpo dançava uma animada conga. _Ele daria o fora em Peter! Queria ficar com ela!_ Era bom demais para ser verdade – E por quê?

- Porque estou apaixonado por você – beijou-a.


	5. Chapter 5

**n/a:** Não esqueçam de comentar! Boa leitura.

**Capítulo cinco  
><strong>

Se uma bomba tivesse sido explodida do lado de fora ninguém notaria, tão extasiados que estavam em provar mais uma vez os lábios um do outro. As línguas se encontravam num movimento ritmado, colocando os corpos em fogo, num ensaio prefeito do que ambos sabiam que viria a seguir, pouco se importando se Peter morrera ou estava a caminho.

James suspirou o nome dela com nítido prazer. Nunca algo parecera tão certo quanto se aproximar cada vez mais daquele corpo que reduzia o seu a espasmos cada vez mais fortes de desejo. Suas mãos passeavam livremente pelo corpo dela, seu sexo latejando para ser liberto, não se lembrava de ter se excitado assim tão rápido, a não ser no dia da adega. Aquela mulher, incrivelmente, parecia ser a promessa de uma vida de prazeres que James mal poderia esperar para viver.

Com uma força que a surpreendeu, James os pôs de pé, caminhando, mesmo sem soltar seus lábios, para a escada da casa. Se Lily tivesse alguma dúvida do que lhe esperava, com certeza não tinha mais. Sabia que deveria pará-lo. Ele era tudo o que ela mais julgava impossível num amante, mas não tinha forças o suficiente para ir embora. Desejava, mais do que podia expressar em palavras, o toque desesperado de James Potter.

Abrindo a porta do quarto com um chute, James começou a travar uma luta desenfreada com gravata que não queria se soltar. Lily riu do gesto, de seu desespero e sua vontade de se despir sem soltar-lhe a cintura. Aproximando-se delicadamente, Lily desatou o nó de sua gravata sob o olhar fixo de James, desejoso. Peça por peça, ela foi se livrando das camadas de pano que impediam uma visão perfeita do corpo que tanto lhe tirara o sono, até perder o fôlego diante de sua rija masculinidade.

James sorriu diante do olhar dela para seu ponto mais íntimo. Toda sua história, toda sua trajetória até então, tudo parecia esquecido. Seu desejo estava fixo unicamente no corpo daquela mulher, em sua personalidade forte e seus gestos delicados, perdidamente apaixonado por ela. Retribuindo o gesto, James a despiu, maravilhado pelo corpo de um gênero que até então nunca lhe despertara interesse.

Até então.

Nus, finalmente livres que qualquer barreira que os afastassem, eles se atracaram sem pudor algum, com selvageria de uma paixão muito esperada, muito desejada. James passou as mãos por toda a extensão do seu corpo, ávido por saciar aquela sensação que o consumia, radiante pela parceira calorosa que se movia em igual desejo.

Lily ofegou quando aqueles ágeis lábios sugaram-lhe o pescoço, beijando, mordendo, descendo em linhas cada vez mais enlouquecedoras pelos seios, barriga, finalmente alçando sua parte mais íntima e inundando-a com sensações jamais sentidas antes. Ela o queria dentro de si e nada na vida parecia tão certo, tão justo. Pouco importava como havia sido sua vida antes dela, Lily não queria saber.

- James – ofegou Lily, ansiosa por sentir-se preenchida por aquela masculinidade pulsante.

Suas mãos passeavam numa trilha sem rota por toda a extensão dos músculos dele, cravando as unhas em suas costas e enlouquecendo-o ao menor toque, tão extasiada quanto ele. Quando a boca de James fez o caminho de volta em direção a dela, Lily arqueou os quadris em um convite mudo que James não foi capaz de recusar, preenchendo-a bruscamente e gritando de prazer em sua companhia.

Cada movimento rápido, cada ida e volta, cada suspiro fazia James entender e perceber que havia, finalmente, encontrado alguém com quem seria capaz de conviver por mais de dois verões. Lily era a parceira mais ardorosa que havia levado para cama, independentemente de ser mulher. Aliás, pensou com pouco sentido, talvez fosse esse o diferencial que tanto buscara.

Lilian queria gritar, chorar e rir ao mesmo tempo, tamanhas as sensações que James provocava em seu corpo. Alucinada, ela passava as unhas por suas costas, as pernas pelas suas e se entregava mais a cada movimento. Estava perdidamente apaixonada por aquele homem e pelas reações que ele lhe provocava enquanto murmurava sem sentido algum seu nome.

Quando ambos pensavam que iam arrebentar de desejo, atingiram o clímax juntos, gritando em tentativa de esvair e comemorar a coisa mais memorável e maravilhosa que lhes tinha acontecido.

- Não acredito – disse James, se largando ao seu lado e a puxando em um abraço apertado.

Lily riu.

- No quê, que acabou de fazer sexo com uma mulher?

- E que foi a melhor experiência da minha vida? – completou, fazendo o coração de Lily disparar – Não, não isso. Eu já esperava desde que lhe vi. Não tanto, mas algo semelhante. Não acredito que demorei tanto tempo assim para lhe encontrar.

Lilian riu, extasiada. Pouco se importava que horas fossem ou onde estava. Em um canto da sua mente, pensava com humor que Marlene esteve certa o tempo todo. James a observou de perto, absorvendo seu sorriso e o calor de seu corpo. Se sua mãe estivesse viva agora, pensou lentamente, se entregando a um torpor maravilhoso enquanto Lily acariciava seus cabelos, não poderia estar mais feliz frente a dois de seus maiores sonhos realizados em um só dia.

- Lily! James! – gritou uma voz distante. – Cheguei!

O chamado de Peter os fez abrir os olhos assustados. "Fomos pegos!", James mexeu os lábios, e, sem conseguir se segurar, caíram em uma risada muda. Levantaram-se apressadamente, recolhendo os pertences do chão. Lily não conseguia acreditar que estava se sentindo tão bem em ser pega na cama pelo namorado de James, mas a emoção era a chave de ouro da melhor coisa que havia feito até então.

- Se vista, eu vou descer e enrolar ele – James sorriu, encantado pela vivacidade dela. Dando-lhe um beijo sôfrego de despedida, ele vestiu apressadamente a calça e a camisa.

Os desenhos e papeis estavam espalhados em desordem pelo chão da sala. James mal se lembrava de como haviam conseguido sair de lá e subido uma escada inteira sem nenhum acidente. Essa ideia lhe deu uma estranha vontade de gargalhar. Estava mais feliz do que lembrava ter sido a vida toda.

- James! – disse Peter, notando a roupa amarrotada do homem a sua frente e sua expressão de felicidade – Onde estava?

- Peguei no sono - murmurou, numa imitação perfeita de alguém ensonado.

- E onde está Lily Evans? – disse Peter com desespero, pensando que a moça havia ido embora.

- Estou aqui, Peter – disse Lily. Descia as escadas com maestria e uma impassibilidade que James realmente invejou. Estava absolutamente linda e encantadora, do mesmo jeito que estava quando James lhe vira há... Quanto tempo mesmo? Ninguém seria capaz de dizer que ela estava agora a pouco se entregando de todas as formas a ele. – Estava fazendo umas medidas no quarto de hóspedes. Nem vi o senhor chegar, Sr. Potter.

James quase sorriu. As coisas dos dois estavam juntas na sala, mas Lily estava tão segura do que dizia que ele quase acreditou nela. Cada segundo em sua companhia tinha o poder de fazê-lo ficar ainda mais encantado. Seu sorriso tinha um poder indescritível sobre ele.

- Olá, Lilian – James sorriu. O brilho nos olhos dela não negava o quanto estava se divertindo – Não soube que estava na casa, me desculpe pela indelicadeza. Estava tão cansado que acho que nem reparei em suas coisas aqui.

Lily sorriu e disse que não havia problema algum, começando a falar sobre o e-mail que havia recebido com sua proposta de jardim. James queria realmente rir agora. Ela era uma mestra em disfarçar qualquer situação. Era de assustar.

- Que plano de jardim? – disse Peter, apressado. Sua cara não estava das melhores.

James queria, muito, jogar alguma coisa nele.

- Acho melhor vocês conversarem sobre isso a sós – Lily recolheu seus desenhos e suas coisas sob o olhar aterrorizado de Peter.

Por um segundo, um mísero segundo, Lilian teve pena dele. Era um homenzinho pequeno e feio, sua maior sorte na vida parecia ter sido conquistar James. Rico, bonito e sedutor, ele era tudo o que Peter queria ser mas que jamais poderia, ficando contente em tê-lo. Mas agora, Lily pensou, ele não o tinha mais. Nada mais justo para um homem tão ligado em frivolidades como ele. Ela não tinha culpa alguma se havia se apaixonado perdidamente por esse homem fabuloso. E ele por ela.

- Onde está indo? – perguntou Peter. James se sentou, feliz em só apreciar o show antes de precisar entrar nele – Íamos falar da decoração!

- Mudança de planos, Sr. Pettigrew – Lily lhe lançou um sorriso – Sinto muito, mas acho realmente melhor o senhor conversar com James. – Peter lançou ao outro homem um olhar fulminante – Acredito que tenha meu telefone, Sr. Potter – James assentiu – Esperarei ainda hoje por sua ligação para... fechar o contrato.

Lily saiu da sala com uma empolgação muito maior do que a que tinha quando entrara. Leve, ela pegou a chave do carro não sem antes ouvir os gritos insanos de Peter: _"O que quer dizer com 'acabou'?". _Mais feliz do que se lembrava ter estado na vida, Lily entrou no carro e deu partida, certa da ligação que receberia a noite, com um convite para jantar e talvez um cinema antes de se entregar novamente ao homem que, por anos e anos, o resto da vida, ocuparia sua mente.

_Te pego as 8?,_ dizia a sms que recebeu logo em seguida.

James abriu um sorriso quando viu a confirmação, pouco interessado nas lágrimas de Peter e seu discurso sobre o quanto o amava. Porque, pelo resto de seus dias, o único nome que queria ouvir assimilado à palavra amor era o de Lily Evans.

Abrindo uma garrafa de vinho e deixando Peter sozinho na sala, James pensou no quão inacreditável era uma vida mudar tão rápido quanto a sua. E não poderia se sentir mais feliz por isso.

**FIM**

**¹** - Não conseguiria colocar nem Remus nem Sirius nesse papel. E, de certa forma, eu sempre achei que o Peter fosse gay mesmo.

**n/a: **Em primeiro lugar, essa fic não é de modo algum homofóbica. Foi uma ideia que me surgiu e achei interessante escrever. Espero que tenham tido a mesma opinião que eu. Review, ok? Beijos.


End file.
